


Night (Fever) Moves

by Vaderfanboi



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: The gang has a typical night but you get a little honest with Hyde and he learns some things about you. Like your secret love of disco, for one...





	Night (Fever) Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place later in the series so the characters involved aren't minors

Eric Forman's basement was foggy with smoke. You were sitting on the couch, devouring a bag of chips and telling Fez to change the channel on the TV. It was a pretty mellow afternoon in Point Place, Wisconsin. Forman recently scored some extra cash and the gang was celebrating with a fresh bag of green. 

You were at that peak level of high when Fez, Donna, and Jackie left to go back to their own homes for the night. Your conscience told you that you should have gone home with them but you could barely stand up and you were having a nice time just talking with the guys. Even if they were spewing nonsense.

“Hey did you know that if you count from 0 to 9, you're actually counting 10 numbers?” Eric asked, blowing his own mind. He was probably the most stoned considering he got most of the bag. It was his money so no one complained.

Kelso started giggling uncontrollably and smacked Eric on the back. He always was really touchy when he got high. “Dude, that's insane!” He shouted while continuing to giggle.

“What do you know, Kelso? You can't even count to ten” You challenged before shoving more chips in your mouth. Hyde gave a scoff of approval from your comment. You might've been toasted, but you felt real accomplishment from that little noise that Hyde made. 

Kelso got up and sat right between you and Forman on the couch. Without so much as a warning, he grabbed the chips from your hands and began eating them with ferocity. “I know that these chips are awful. Who buys salt and vinegar?” He asked, eating the chips regardless of the flavor.

The close proximity of Kelso's body to yours made you vaguely uncomfortable. You had been his friend for a while and you knew he just liked the contact but it was still overwhelming. Hyde noticed you scoot closer to the arm of the couch in your discomfort and tried to disguise his smirk. He liked that you weren't interested in Kelso but he wasn't sure why.

“Alright, I'm gonna go to bed, guys. Make sure you don't break anything” Eric said before leaving his basement. He was really trusting of his friends.

More space was available on the couch but Kelso didn't have the wit to move over. Eventually, it took Hyde to get him off of you. “Hey man, you're kinda crushing (Y/N)” He said, rolling another joint. 

“Nah, she'd say something by now if she wasn't into it” Kelso said, half-joking. He wasn't really into you so much as he was just constantly horny and looking for anyone to put out. He and Jackie were broken up again but they were bound to get back together soon enough.

“Something” You said in return to his comment. He got the message and scooted over to give you more room. Hyde let his pleasure show that time. 

You had to tell a few guys to back off every so often in school and Hyde always loved seeing you put them in their place. He didn't know why you always said no, but you did. He thought you might've been a lesbian and that thought both upset and excited his teenage mind.

“Are you sapphic, (Y/N)?” He asked you suddenly. Hyde lost his filter when he was baked to the point where he hadn't registered that he asked you that. He just lit his joint and chilled.

“What? Why?” You asked, confused. 

“She didn't say no, dude” Kelso added, showing a very creepy side of his subconscious.

“Shut up, wastoid. Are you into chicks, though?” He pushed.

You grabbed the joint from him and inhaled deeply before answering, “I don't really know. Donna's pretty cute but I think I like boys”

“Okay, I'm gonna go home and think about that for a while. I'll see you in class tomorrow” Kelso said, excusing himself. God, he was easy.

Once Kelso left, Steven sat next to you on the couch and grabbed his joint. He looked so natural when he smoked, like he was in his element. “Why did you ask me that?” You asked to break the silence.

Hyde exhaled slowly before coughing a bit. He looked at you, sizing you up before he told the truth. “Because you always say no to the guys that ask you out” 

You rested your head on Steven’s shoulder. You said no to those boys because they weren't Hyde. He didn't know, but you had a pretty healthy crush on him. “That's because I don't like those boys” you explained. “They don't know who I am”.

Hyde was starting to pick up the hints you were putting down. He liked you a lot but he hadn't actually considered the context in which he liked you. Sure, you were in all of his wet dreams and sure, he thought about you all the time and made sure he saw you every day but that didn't inherently mean he was into you. Right? 

“I know who you are, (Y/L/N)” He mindlessly commented. 

Your quiet scoff turned into an anxious laugh when Hyde placed his hand on your knee. It could've been the pot in your system, but you were starting to think Steven had a thing for you, too.

“You don't know me that well, Steve” You said, enjoying his hand’s weight on your leg. 

“C’mon, I've known you for years, (Y/L/N)” Hyde argued, rubbing his thumb on the outside of your thigh as he moved his hand closer to you.

You uncrossed your legs, inviting his touch, in a not-so-subtle fashion. “Two years. That's not that much” you said. “I bet you don't even know the kind of music I like” 

“You like rock, man. If you didn't, we wouldn't be friends” He said, slightly offended that you doubted him.

“I do like rock. But I also like disco” You added. 

Hyde's hand stopped moving and he turned to look you in the eye. “What did you just say?” He asked, more than offended. He looked like you took a dump on his doorstep.

“Did I fucking stutter?” You bit back, nudging Steven with your elbow. “The Bee Gees are groovy, man” 

“That's just the government convincing you to become a corporate slave through the beats, man. I can't believe they got to you, too” He scolded you in disgust. 

You snatched Hyde's sunglasses and put them on yourself. “Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know what you're talking about” You said. Hyde was staring at you, fondly, admiring the way you looked in his sunglasses. He wondered what you might look like in some more of his clothes- or none at all.

He was used to lusting after girls, but it felt different with you. He wanted you to stay the morning, he wanted to just lie on that couch with you forever. “Yeah maybe I don't. But I think I'm really into you, (Y/N).” He admitted and moved his hand back up your thigh. 

You looked away from him and considered his words for a moment. Your crush thinks he's really into you, that's definitely progress. 

“Cool…” you had a crush on Steven Hyde for two years and all you could say was cool? You were such a fucking scatterbrain when you were baked. Steven looked really steamed with your choice of words; he rarely opened up and your response wasn't exactly satisfying. “I mean cool because I'm into you too. I have been for a while” you added, recovering your slip up. 

“Cool, cool” Hyde voiced, noticeably less hurt. 

Uncomfortable in the silence that followed Hyde's last remark, you moved your hand to the back of his neck and played with his curls. “I really wanna kiss you right now, Hyde” you admitted. Hyde turned to face you and flashed a rare smirk before kissing you on the lips. 

The kiss was never supposed to be clean but it became downright raunchy pretty quickly. The hand that was on your thigh moved to your hip as Steven leaned over you and took his glasses off your face with the other. You had forgotten you were even wearing the shades until he removed them. 

“Don't wanna break those” Hyde said before kissing you again in a sloppy manner. You bit Hyde's bottom lip, slightly which caused a strain to grow in his tight corduroy pants. “Fuck, (Y/L/N). Are you trying to get laid on Forman's couch?” Hyde teased with a hint of curiosity. His phrasing implied an accusation but you could tell he was making an offer.

“Yeah, I am, actually” you boasted, bolder now that you weren't sober. You ground yourself down on the firm knee placed between your legs and moaned at the friction.   
Hyde was officially turned on at that point and shoved two fingers in your mouth. “Fine. But you gotta stay quiet or else we're both horny /and/ dead” He ordered, silently marvelling at the site of your mouth stuffed with his fingers. He then decided to honour that image with a little foreplay. 

You felt Steven's knee move from your groin but you kept eye contact with him. Once he extracted his fingers from your mouth, he sat next to you and unbuckled your pants. He gestured for you to do the same with his.

“We'll fuck, but not right now. It's too risky.” Hyde explained before reaching his hand into the front of your pants, pushing past your panties and toying with the wetness he felt.

You got the hint and stuck your hand in his pants, pulling his hardened dick from his underwear. Both of you were panting from the heat of your actions. Hyde's rough fingers trailed up to your clit, making you grind onto his hand. Your tight grip forced him to hiss and moan. It was the kind of awkward teenage sex you had only heard about in Night Moves by Bob Seger. 

It wasn't like you were a virgin, though. And by no means was Hyde inexperienced, but this was the first time it meant something to you. Like all those little moments of your heart racing when you heard him laugh or saw him open a beer finally caught up to your body and you were absolutely drenched in response. It was like the only way to cope was to go faster and messier.

You were the first to cum. Hyde had pushed his fingers into your cunt and it was too much for you to hold back. “Steven! Fuck!” Was all you could shriek out before you came undone.

The scene you had displayed was so saturated in lust, that Steven lost the control over his own body. He jerked his hips up, fucking your fist until he came to his own completion. It didn't stop him, though. You grabbed his arm with your free hand and gripped it as he brought you to an overstimulated orgasm. To keep you from screaming again, Hyde kissed you, ferociously. 

After calming down from your euphoria, you wiped Hyde's cum on a tissue and buttoned your pants. Hyde sucked the cum off of his fingers with a lewd slurping noise and buttoned his own pants. Once you were cleaned, you both ran from Forman's basement, as quietly and inconspicuously as you could. The only evidence left was a stain on the couch, forgotten sunglasses, and the guilty consciences of two dopeheads who ended up with each other somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's a niche market here but I self insert into just about any media I enjoy


End file.
